1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restricting a user's access to emails by requiring multiple levels of user authentication while using a recipient's email account. More specifically, the present invention relates to granting/denying access to emails of a recipient's email account based on an authentication level obtained by a user of the recipient's email account.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a situation where a user delegates access to their computer account to another person, the user typically leaves their email application open, allowing the other person to access the user's emails. In addition, in a situation where a user grants another user access to their email application for the purpose of allowing the other user to send/receive emails from the user's email application, the other user will typically have access to every email in the user's email application.
However, in both scenarios, as described above, the user may wish to restrict the other user's access to particular emails that may contain sensitive or highly classified information (e.g., payroll information).
In order to address the above-mentioned problem wherein the other user has the ability to access sensitive or highly classified emails belonging to the user, a method of utilizing multiple levels of user authentication for accessing emails from an email account/application is described below.